tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Be Late, Percy!
Don't Be Late, Percy! is a magazine story, it was illustrated by using images from the CGI television series. Plot Percy had been busy all week. On Friday evening, he arrives late at Brendam Docks. The dock manager says he will have to talk to the Fat Controller about it. That night, Percy arrives back at Tidmouth Sheds. He has been working so late that all the other engines are asleep. Then, he hears the Fat Controller talking to his driver. The Fat Controller says that Percy must go to the scrapyards tomorrow. Percy thinks the Fat Controller wants to scrap him. The next morning, Thomas tries to cheer up his friend by reminding Percy that he is a really useful engine that the Fat Controller will never scrap. Percy is still worried and decides he must be on time today and then maybe he will not be scrapped after all. At the docks, Percy has to collect some pipes and he orders Cranky to hurry up. Cranky places the pipes on Percy's trucks and Percy speeds away before the pipes can be tied down. They soon fall out onto the tracks, but Percy does not realise and proceeds to drop off the empty trucks. Percy's next job is to deliver some tar wagons to a group of workmen who are mending the road. Percy pushes the wagons up Gordon's Hill as fast as he can and goes even faster on the way down. He does not see Gordon at the bottom of the hill until it is too late. The tar flies into the air and splashes down all over Gordon. Percy is sure he will be scrapped now and rushes off to hide in the sheds. At Knapford, the Fat Controller hears all about Percy's confusion and delay and is very cross. Thomas explains that Percy is just worried that he is about to be scrapped. The Fat Controller decides he must speak to Percy at once. Thomas knows where his best friend likes to hide and takes the Fat Controller straight to the engine sheds. When they arrive, Percy crawls slowly out of the darkness. He apologises and pleads to the Fat Controller not to scrap him. The Fat Controller explains that he would not scrap a really useful engine and that he had told the driver that after delivering some scrap to the scrapyard, Percy would just be delivering the mail. Percy is delighted as pulling the mail is his favourite job. Percy pulls the mail all week long and is not late. He does not even make a single mistake. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Cranky Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * The Scrapyards Trivia * This story is based on the eighth series episode, Percy's Big Mistake. Goofs * Gordon is said to get covered in tar, but the corresponding image shows him covered in coal dust. Gallery File:VictorSaysYes71.png Category:Magazine stories Category:Magazine and Annual adaptations